


ART for "Iron Man and the Agent" by Angel N Darkness

by penumbria



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, NCIS
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbria/pseuds/penumbria
Summary: This is the art that inspired the story, "Iron Man and the Agent" by Angel N Darkness.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75
Collections: Every Fandom Reverse Bang 2020





	ART for "Iron Man and the Agent" by Angel N Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Iron Man and The Agent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070393) by [AngelNDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelNDarkness/pseuds/AngelNDarkness). 



> This art was created for the 2020 Every Fandom Reverse Bang and chosen by Angel N Darkness.

[Link to story ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070393/chapters/71356755)


End file.
